Never Too Late
by Kimmydonn
Summary: AU New Moon. Alice and Bella don't get to Italy in time, but instead of killing him, somehow the Volturi convince Edward to become part of their Guard. Plot Bunny Entry
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Never Too Late**  
**Penname: Kimmydonn**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count:5460**  
**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

Thanks to PTB for my betas I'Dragonfly336 and Sweetishbuble. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for giving us Twilight. It's hers; we just play with it.

**Plot Bunny:** AU New Moon. Alice and Bella don't get to Italy in time, but instead of killing him, somehow the Volturi convince Edward to become part of their Guard. When Bella finally arrives there, tensions run high...what will Edward do?

* * *

The Porsche responded beautifully, stopping on a dime. My vision was filled with the future for a moment as Bella jumped out of the car, heading for the square.

_Edward's skin shone in the light, fracturing into a million rainbows. A small girl put her hand over her mouth and pointed, her parents turning with her. They, too, wore expressions of shock as dark gloved hands gripped Edward's shoulders, pulling him back into the alley. The family stood, confused, as the trio disappeared from sight. Two large Volturi guards took Edward back to the castle. He stood before Aro, Caius and Marcus and was given a last chance to join the guard. I couldn't understand why, but he accepted the dark robe held out to him_.

My eyes cleared, and Bella was already three paces into the square. I couldn't stop her and I didn't want to. What was Edward thinking? What would make him turn his back on his intended suicide to join the Volturi? It made no sense. Bella might be able to change his mind yet. She only needed to get close enough for him to catch a glimpse.

_Why was I was sitting in broad daylight? What was I thinking? _I pulled the yellow car away, looking for a shaded parking spot. I continued to scan the future as I did so, using the barest fraction of my consciousness to park the beautiful car.

_Edward taking Aro's hand. Me standing before the three ancients. Jasper pacing our room. Bella tripping in the fountain, losing precious seconds. _

I would never let her know that her clumsiness had cost us the time we needed. I'd blame myself; blame it on the time it took to find and start this car. It mattered little, the future couldn't be stopped and even now, as I parked, Edward was being seen, captured and coerced. I reminisced for half a second on the visions of Bella wrapping her arms around Edward at the base of the clock, stopping him, drawing him back into the shadows. His whispered words of love. All gone. But this wasn't the end, it wasn't even the beginning. I would fix this. I wound my way through the alleys to the one where Edward's shirt lay.

"Bella!" I called from the shadows, carefully avoiding the sunlight. She stood in the square, tears on her face, searching for Edward at the base of the clock tower. She found me finally, and trotted to my side, still wet from the waist down.

"Where is he, Alice?" she asked, frantic. "Why isn't he here?"

"You were already on your way before I could tell you. We were too late. The Volturi have taken him. They are going to offer to make him part of their guard. He's going to accept, Bella." I pulled my glasses off so she could see my eyes properly. This was terrible. Better than destruction certainly, but only marginally. He wouldn't be my brother anymore. He would be one of them, a servant, a slave.

"So, he isn't going to die?" Her chest heaved with relief. "He's going to be fine?"

"I can't say 'fine', but he isn't going to die, no. I wish I knew what could have convinced him to do this."

"Then he doesn't need me," she sighed in relief. I quirked an eyebrow, confused. Didn't she want Edward to come home? At that moment a vision hit me.

_A small grey-robed woman, one of the Volturi guards, came from behind us. She told me my presence was requested. Bella latched onto my arm. The woman told her she was not needed and pulled her roughly from me, breaking Bella's arm. I moved to stop her and pain ravaged me. She carried my writhing body to the throne room._

I hated visions in which I was in less than in my full faculties. It had happened before, seeing events after my destruction. I'd always managed to avert that particular disaster, but it was still disconcerting. Whoever this woman was, she had orders to bring me in. How did they know I was _here_? Edward. He must have heard my thoughts and shared them with Aro. Edward would know I'd come to try to save him. Stupid boy.

The Volturi guard would have no patience for Bella. I needed to get her out of here.

"Alice?" Bella asked, knowing I was seeing something.

"A moment," I told her. I looked farther ahead, once I was in the throne room. They would want me in the guard as well. I'd be able to delay them. I could be back here in a few hours. "Bella, I need you to go back into the crowd. Mingle, hide. I'll meet you back here at dusk. Trust me. You will be safer in the sunshine."

"Don't leave me, Alice," she begged.

"I'm not leaving you. You're leaving me," I reminded her. "You're going to be fine. I have to save all of us now. Do this for me, please?" I held her eyes until she reluctantly nodded and left the alley, mixing in among the red robed figures in the square.

"You let her go? Good. You will come with me." The small woman, only a girl really, pulled back her hood, revealing braided blonde hair and blood-red eyes.

"I will?" I asked. "And why am I being summoned?"

"You, Alice Cullen, are requested, not summoned. My masters wish to speak with you. If you will follow me."

I grimaced, not wanting to obey, but knowing that following her was the only way to reach Edward. I had to sort this out. Again, I used only a fraction of my mind to keep track of our location, direction, and route. I was looking to see what would come, how I could use it, or alter it, as necessary.

_Edward wore his robe, standing beside Aro. He took the ancient's hand occasionally, giving him the thoughts of everyone in the room. Why, Edward? I wondered. They offered me a black robe as well, which I declined. They were disappointed but gave me a few minutes alone with Edward. I tried to convince him that Bella was here, that she was alive. He wasn't swayed, and I left to collect Bella._

I blinked out of the vision as we entered the castle itself. I would need more focus if I were to hear the arguments made by the Volturi. His choice to stay was of course, malleable. I needed my wits for what would come next. The woman, Jane, according to the human receptionist, opened one of the double doors to the throne room.

Aro stood in the center of the dais, holding Edward's hand and speaking rapidly with him. I wondered why they spoke aloud when they could hear each other's thoughts. At any rate, they were talking about Bella. How sorry Aro was for his loss and how happy he was that Edward had chosen to join them. Caius sat on one side, watching them. He seemed sceptical of Edward. Marcus stared into space. He was utterly void. It was like the person had left the body behind.

I knew that look. I had seen it on Jasper's face in visions of my demise. It was one of the reasons I hated visions that came after my destruction. That meant Marcus had lost a mate.

"Alice Cullen," Jane said in her shrill voice before walking to the side of a young man who resembled her.

"I have been requested?" I asked using Jane's words.

"Yes!" Aro said in a friendly tone. "Edward has shared your visions with me, and I was most eager to meet you. When I learned you were _in_ Volterra, I simply had to see you. I hope we are not inconveniencing you."

"Only slightly. I have left a friend unattended." I looked at Edward, willing him to understand. I didn't want these people to know _she_ was here. I didn't want them to know more of _her_ than they had already learned. If he heard my thoughts, he still didn't believe them, even when they worried for _her_ safety. The fool.

"We won't keep you long. As you can see," Aro gestured to Edward and his robe, "your brother has deemed our cause just. I do hope you will see your way to join us as well. Your ability would make our efforts so much more efficient. We could prevent exposure before it happens."

"Punish the guilty before they transgress?" I asked, leading him.

"No! Well, perhaps, in some instances."

I sneered, wondering again how Edward, who could know every thought that passed this greedy, oleaginous cretin's mind, would still want to offer his services to him. As I looked at him now, I thought I understood better. His expression resembled Marcus'. He'd already given up hope. He believed Bella was dead, and his reason for existing was gone. Whatever means they used to keep Marcus in place was being used on Edward. I looked at Marcus again quickly, still thinking. He looked like he had no desires of his own, only those given to him. Was Edward so bad off, already? Remembering how he had been when he left us, I could imagine it, too easily. He was better than this. He was better than all of this. If Bella hadn't proved that to him, nothing would. I had never been more disappointed in my brother.

"Someone came with you?" Aro asked, seizing on my previous remark. I grunted quietly. I didn't want him to chase this idea.

"Yes. I should be returning to her, but I would like a few moments to speak with my brother, if I may." They had no reason to hold me, no reason to question me. I had done nothing in their precious haven of a town.

"That would probably be for the best. Heidi is due in at any time with her harvest."

I shuddered as a vision of a pimped up vampire leading a line of human tourists to the slaughter came to me.

"Yes. I think I'll avoid that, thank you. Edward, are you planning to feed with them?" I asked him, knowing he hadn't made the decision yet.

He blinked at me several times before registering the vision and the thirsty thoughts that were no doubt surrounding him. "No, not today."

Thank God. Carlisle would be appalled to learn that Edward had gone that far over to them. He frowned at me, probably agreeing with my assessment and not liking the prospect. _You're the one who joined them, _I reminded him silently. We walked together out a side door.

"I know why you're here, Alice. It won't work."

He wasn't even going to let me try. I had no intention of giving up that easily. I quickened the pace, knowing the screaming would be starting soon and wanting to be as far from that as possible. He kept up easily, always faster than me.

"I don't believe you. You can picture her so easily, her voice..."

"Because she's here, Edward, you twit. We came to try to stop you. Just because we were late, doesn't mean we didn't try. She's the friend I'm going to meet at dusk. She's the one I don't want Aro to get his greedy hands on. Do you really think that lot would let her leave here _alive_?" There was no way. They would kill her or they would change her, but she would not leave here the way she arrived. I would avoid that even more carefully than my own demise. _Jasper, don't follow me, _I prayed silently.

"You're really worried."

It took all my strength not to clobber him right then. "Yes, Edward. I'm really worried that my best friend, my best _human_ friend, that I convinced to come here to save your scrawny butt, is going to pay dearly for it." His butt wasn't actually scrawny, but that wasn't the point.

"You didn't convince her."

"What?" I was confused. Was he admitting she was here?

"In that fake memory you keep replaying – good job keeping it consistent, by the way – she volunteered as soon as you mentioned it. Part of how I know you've designed it for my benefit."

I closed my eyes and cursed. "I swear, the two of you..." I counted to fifty in Greek, Russian and Portuguese before speaking again.

_Bella searched up and down the square, looking in the alleys. The dark grey figure was still behind me, around the corner. He stepped out, pulling back his hood to address Bella and me._

"She really is out there, waiting for me to return at dusk. Aro believes me. He's going to send someone to follow me, isn't he?"

"Yes, Demetri." He looked confused, as though unsure why Aro would do such a thing. "He can track you based on your mental signature rather than simply scent. It is very effective."

This time I did slap him. "Would you wake up? He's going to find Bella! He's going to bring her back here. Okay, just hypothetically, put Bella in this situation. You're Aro. You know Bella's thoughts are silent to Edward Cullen, mental-snoop-of-the-millennium." He scowled at me. "Wouldn't you want to find out if _you_ could hear her thoughts? Wouldn't you order your minion to bring back any _human_ I met tonight? Are you still in there?" I wrapped my knuckles on his head now.

"Fine, but you aren't meeting Bella, so what does it matter?"

I gave up. He couldn't be convinced and I was running out of time. "Fine, fine, but you are going to kick yourself so hard when you see her." The vision of that actually made me cringe. He was going to be unbearable.

I turned and headed back to the throne room, knowing that the carnage was being cleaned up now. Edward followed, almost like a puppy. "Are you going to feed on humans?" I asked him. "Or are you planning to leave the city to hunt eventually?"

"I hadn't really decided."

He was such a zombie. I wanted to kick his ass from here to Forks. "Well maybe you should think about it," I hissed at him. "You are surrounded by human drinking vampires who have their food _brought to them_."

"Carlisle lived with them for years, Alice."

"While he was trying to convince them there was an alternative! Why Edward? Why are you here?"

"I'm useless on my own. Here I can be of use to someone."

I couldn't abide this. I was getting Bella and we were going home. I loved my brother, but I was fed up.

"You're going home?" he sounded sad. I looked at him and he was frowning. "I was hoping you might change your mind. You've always been such a good sister, Alice. And although Jasper probably isn't as crucial to them as you, I know they'd love to have him in the guard as well."

I growled. The idea of Jasper being surrounded by these... these sycophants. I didn't want to think about it. "Well, I'm not. Goodbye, Edward." I didn't want to mourn my brother. Not in front of his animated body. I would do it alone, or with Bella.

I ripped open the door we had used and halted abruptly at the smell of human blood. "You really want to be surrounded by this?" I asked him, indicating the room. He declined to answer me.

I strode forward, purposefully, stopping in front of Aro. Bella was beginning to worry and pace, I saw in another vision. "Thank you for your hospitality. I have said my goodbyes to my brother; I don't imagine I will be returning."

"I see," he said shortly. "Well," the smile he wore now was false, "please deliver my best wishes to Carlisle. I am glad to learn from Edward that he is well and has a mate of his own."

"Yes, he is very happy. Though I imagine he won't be happy to hear that Edward isn't coming home with me." I barely met Edward's eye.

"Indeed." Aro frowned, looking at Edward as well. "But he is well. That counts for something, I'm sure? He did come here seeking death, after all. Perhaps we shall be visited by my old friend in the near future." He brightened again.

"Indeed," I agreed. "Well, ciao." I didn't offer my hand, knowing what that meant with Aro. I didn't feel like giving him a free pass to my mind, to every vision I had _ever _had, to my thoughts and feelings for Jasper.

"I do hope we will meet again," he said to my retreating back.

I knew I was being followed. Even if I hadn't seen the grey cloaked figure in a vision, I would have known he was there. It infuriated me. I stopped at one point, about to call him out, but I knew Bella was worried about me, and I knew that putting it off wouldn't lead to any better scenarios. I had visions of Bella and I taken to Aro's rooms, Bella getting picked up by another member of the Volturi. In one, she was taken by a human man and... damaged. I had to meet her, and it had to be soon.

I stepped out of the alley and she ran up to me.

"Oh, thank God, Alice. I thought something had happened to you."

I hugged her. "I'm fine, Bella. I'm sorry I'm late. They kept me longer than I would have liked." I dropped my voice low, hoping she could still hear me. "Edward has joined the guard. You are going to be taken to them. Don't argue with them. I'm going to get you out of this." I couldn't give her any more instructions now. She shivered, and I knew she had heard and understood me.

Demetri stepped out right on cue. "Alice, I see you found your friend. Aro thought you might meet a human. Will you both come with me?"

"Another request?" I asked.

"Yes," he said in a voice that belied the word. This was so much more than a mere request. I wished these people would just _say_ what they meant. I had no patience for all this cloak and dagger nonsense.

I held Bella's shaking hand as Demetri led us through the castle and to a different room. I knew what we would find on the other side. He knocked once before opening the door. Aro sat with a female vampire at his side.

"Ah, Alice, so good to see you again."

My eyes narrowed. He knew I did _not _want to see him again. He also knew that I knew I would return.

"And you, I recognize instantly. You are Bella! Edward's Bella! How happy he will be to know you are alive."

He didn't waste any time, rising to take Bella's hand between his own. She didn't know the significance of course. I hadn't had time to tell her, and wouldn't have, had it been available. He would have simply seized her hand later. I was also certain, from the vision, that nothing of interest would come of it.

His eyes bulged. "Yes, definitely Edward's Bella. Welcome, my dear. I am almost as glad to meet you as Alice here. Did she tell you Edward had joined our number? I hope you might consider doing the same."

I shook my head surreptitiously.

"Umm. Not today, I think. I will need some time... to decide," she stumbled, looking at me for help. I nodded to her. She was doing well. "I would like to speak with... Carlisle, among others." I grinned at her; that was perfect. Bella had always been good at thinking on her feet.

"I see. Well, please, feel free to stay here for the night. I will have rooms prepared for yourself and Alice."

I couldn't allow that. "We will be heading home, I'm afraid. This is not the sort of discussion that Bella can have over the phone."

"But surely Carlisle could come here. He will want to see Edward as well." Aro smiled, meeting my dodges, but I could always stay one step ahead of him.

"He might, but I think we would still be more comfortable in town. Particularly Bella here. Less chance of... a misunderstanding? Mistaken identities?" I tried to imply that someone might think her food.

Aro caught on quickly. "That would not happen. Many humans work with us without risk. She would be safe under my protection."

"Even so, you must understand that humans sleep better away from us."

"Not Bella," Aro said with a grin. "She has a vampire in her room every night."

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes darkened. She wrapped her hands around her middle and bent slightly, as though trying to protect herself. I wrapped an arm around her. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I had to help her, protect her. "Enough. We are leaving. Unless you have a reason to keep us here," I hissed.

"You know I do not. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Alice, Bella," he excused us and I practically carried Bella from the room.

I shook her shoulders once the door was closed. "Snap out of it, Bella. He's here. He needs to see you."

"No-o," she stuttered. "I came to make sure he didn't die. He is-sn't going to. I-I'm going home." Tears began leaking from her eyes, and she turned away from me. I hadn't seen this, and it was terrible. Edward had hurt Bella deeply when he left, leaving her broken. I knew what I had to do.

"Not that way," I told her, grabbing her arm gently. "It's okay, Bella. I'll take you home. I understand. Come with me." I led her through a garden, right past the window of Edward's room in the castle.

"Bella," I heard him murmur and then he was in front of us. "It's you. You're really here. You're alive."

She turned to scowl at me. I looked at my feet, only slightly ashamed. Now the choices came in. I didn't know who would leave with me.

"Yes, Edward. I – I only came..." Her face hardened on his. "I told you not to do this, Edward. But obviously Alice was wrong about you killing yourself, so I'll be on my way. Please, forget I was here." She stepped around him and he closed his arms on her.

"Don't," Bella begged. "I can't." She shook her head. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the tears in her voice.

Edward let go immediately. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

The vision came now.

_Edward fell to his knees, hands over his face. Bella wept as I practically carried her huddled figure from the garden. Aro stepped into our path, flanked by guards. They took Bella to be changed. I left, flying home._

Ah, crap, I was leaving alone. That was _not_ acceptable, but Aro was waiting at the other end of the garden, and he had no intention of letting Bella leave here. I ground my teeth as the two continued to not speak, only stare at each other; Bella clutched her chest, holding it together, while Edward bent slowly double, bowing to the pain. I didn't see either of them really, looking instead for a way out.

Aro?

_Aro shared words with Edward. Aro spoke to Bella in seclusion. Both looked up, less distraught. Something he said snapped both of them out of it._

I was going to use _Aro_ to get us out of here? Well, that was bizarre. I looked up and finally spotted him in the bushes ahead of us.

"It seems we are not alone," I said loudly, looking right at him.

He smiled broadly and stepped forward. "I didn't want to intrude. This seemed to be a private moment." He looked at Bella, who was white with shock, but no longer crying and sucking in breaths. Then he looked to Edward who straightened, but never took his eyes from Bella. "You must be thrilled to find your Bella still alive, Edward."

"Yes." Edward didn't look thrilled. He looked devastated. What had happened? She had asked him not to touch her.

"Well, Bella. Now that you've seen Edward is among us, have you reconsidered my offer? I understand you still haven't had a chance to speak with Carlisle, but perhaps Edward has changed your mind?" He brushed fingertips around the curve of Bella's cheek, and I heard Edward growl.

"No," he said low and quiet. "Never."

Aro's smiled slipped and he levelled menacing eyes at Edward. For a second I saw Edward torn to pieces on the ground. "That choice is hers, Edward. And I've seen from you that she has made it in the past."

"In the past," I interrupted. "Surely, like all humans, she is free to change her mind."

"Of course," he agreed with me. "But I'm afraid we can't allow our secret to be spread. We keep our human help close; they have no opportunity to share their knowledge, and know the consequences if they did. You, Bella, are under no such restriction."

She shook a little. Edward had always claimed she had no sense of self-preservation, but it seemed evident now. "I – I wouldn't. I – I only ever... I don't want anything to happen to my friends; I wouldn't tell anyone."

Edward growled over Bella's words, reacting to Aro's threat. "She has known for a year and has said nothing to anyone. We were concerned about the same, you recall. If she didn't share then, why should she now?"

"Ah, but we do not trust as you do. It would be best to keep her here. And then the two of you can be together." He smiled broadly now putting an arm on each of their shoulders, playing the father. I wanted to spit on him.

"No," Bella said, backing away from Aro. "No, he – he doesn't... I have to go." She turned to run and I blocked Aro from stopping her. She needed a moment at the least. Also, I had seen that Edward and Aro needed this moment as well. Aro would then go to Bella, and I would use him to get all three of us out of here. I still wasn't sure I wanted to do this.

Edward looked at me. He had seen both visions. Like many, what they said to one another was not included, only the expressions, the moving of lips, the departures. I tried not to scowl at him. He was coming back to himself, back to us.

"What did you tell her?" Aro mused, reflecting. "Ah, she believed you. You hadn't considered that possibility had you? You wanted her to believe for the moment, but didn't expect her to truly believe you never loved her."

Edward's face fell. He covered it with his hands. "No."

"I'm going to check on Bella," I declared, hoping Aro would stop me.

"Let me. I think perhaps I can give her what she needs," Aro claimed. Edward growled at him. Aro rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to bite her. I can tell her what you really think." He walked away and I focused on the vision of him talking to Bella, comforting her. She would be reluctant at first, but eventually accept his version of Edward's thoughts.

_Bella came back, still reluctant, and took my hand, not Edward's. We left together, heading for the Pisa airport. Edward didn't stay; he followed. We were stopped by the guard. Searing pain blinded me, left me writhing on the ground beside Edward. Bella was taken and bitten. Edward recovered first, attacking wildly. I rose to find Bella in the midst of transformation and Edward trying to reassemble himself._

Edward gripped my shoulders. "Go back, slowly, we can avoid that."

It was good to have my brother back. I hugged him.

"I can't live without her, Alice."

"I know, Edward, but why couldn't you believe me? We could have avoided all of this if you'd come with me then." I sighed and returned to the vision. I needed to find our escape before Aro finished consoling Bella.

"She isn't going to believe him easily either," Edward reminded me. "She's resisting him even now." He smiled. "She's infuriating him almost as much as she does me."

I smiled too. "So, who do we need to avoid or incapacitate?" I asked him.

"Jane and Alec. Jane's the one that gave you pain; Alec can shroud us in nothing, no light, no sound, nothing."

My mind screamed at the possibility. I _hated_ the dark; that was why the Quileutes drove me crazy. I couldn't see a direct way that avoided Edward, or I, or both lost in pain or darkness. "We're going to have to find another way out of here." I looked around the garden and smiled. "Bella."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "She's human. We use that. We agree to stay the night and slip out when they believe her asleep. They will put us in a room on the wall; we can leave through the window. They aren't going to guard us once we agree to stay."

"But..."

"You'll have to make your own way out. Meet us at the airport." It was all flying through my head now. We would have no trouble climbing down, Bella on my back. Edward, as a member of the guard could come and go as he pleased. He just had to be sure _not_ to share his mind with Aro before then.

Edward nodded. I saw his jaw tighten as he forced out the next words. "I'm going to go. Bella doesn't want to see me right now. Or so Aro believes."

I hung my head, but didn't disagree. I'd have an easier time convincing Bella to stay the night if he wasn't here when they returned. I hugged Edward once more before he left, though. They would be all right, if we could get them both out of here; they could be mended.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in Pisa."

I chuckled. He wasn't going to wait. He would be out of the castle before we were. We would only beat him because I was reclaiming the Porsche. As soon as he made the decision we both saw the outcome. I knew it cheered him.

"I'm jealous," he muttered as he departed.

Aro held Bella's hand as they returned. She would be the only person able to do that without reluctance. I couldn't take my eyes off their entwined fingers.

Bella noticed and pulled her hand away. Aro hadn't and looked questioningly at Bella. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Alice," he greeted me. "I think I've convinced Bella that Edward came here _because_ he has feelings for her."

She looked at her feet, rolling a loose stone with her toe.

"She is still uncomfortable though, afraid that I'm mistaken. You will make sure she gets some time alone with Edward?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course I will. Are you tired, Bella? We can't fly out for a few hours and I thought you might want to find a _real _bed, seeing as you didn't sleep at all on the flight here." I nudged her shoulder, hoping she'd take the hint.

"I – yeah, I could use a nap. You said you had rooms?" Bella asked Aro.

He smiled broadly now. "Of course! Of course! I'm happy to share our hospitality. Let me get someone to prepare them for you." He started to stride away and we followed. "It's not often that we have human guests. We'll have to make up a bed. I am so very glad you've decided to stay longer." He stopped, whispering very quickly to a human servant in the hall who nodded. "Can I show you more of the castle while you wait? Give you a bit of tour, tell you more about us?" he asked Bella.

She yawned. Bless the girl, she was perfect, probably because she wasn't acting. She would be literally exhausted by now. "Um, of course. Not too long a tour, I hope."

"No, no, just a few minutes, half an hour. Come," he took her arm and led the way. I followed, not seeing them any longer. As so often happened, my thoughts were easily diverted, by things past, present and future. At this moment, I was distracted by a vision of Jasper's welcome when we returned home.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
